


Do Dead Men Dream Of Eternal Salvation?

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Detective Noir, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, the evil within 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: Three years after the events of Union, Sebastian found himself wondering if he could ever return back to his old life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> l/n - your last name  
> y/n - your name
> 
> Finally got around to finishing The Evil Within 1 and midway through TEW2.  
> For people waiting for my Alternate Augmentation choose your own adventure, I need people to tell me which parts needs updating since I have pages for each choice and I cannot remember which choice goes to which. Thanks ♥

  
From: http://xmas-wonderland.tumblr.com/

 

“I don’t know Sebastian, maybe it’s time that you put yourself out there.” The cold mid-January air breezed past the two partners. It had been three years since Mobius, Sebastian took the time to recover from the surreal experience of both Beacon Mental Hospital and Union. Most of those three years were spent with Lily, helping her recuperate from whatever trauma she may had experience and help her prepare to adjust to a new life without Myra. Sebastian had also ceased his drinking habit and re-applied as a Private Investigator at KCPD, his old colleagues were more than happy to have him back. “I’m not forcing you, I just don’t think that going to work and hanging out with Lily 24/7 is healthy for both of you. You need a social life Sebastian.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like my mother.”

 

“Someone has to say it. Plus, I think a mother-figure is what the two of you really need right now.”

 

“Whatever happened to Joseph, Kidman?”

 

“We’re still looking into it. We’ve also made some discoveries relating to Leslie, but not enough evidence to go on so we’re keeping an eye on it.”

 

“Leslie? So it wasn’t just…”

 

“Like I said, we don’t have solid proof that he’s out there, but we’re keeping an eye out.” Kidman stopped in her tracks. Sebastian looked up to see that they were outside the police station “I’ll see you around Sebastian, take care.” With that she entered her car which was parked just outside and drove off leaving Sebastian under a single frosted lamp by the sidewalk.

Upon entering his dimly lit office, Sebastian hanged his old coat by the wooden coat rack at the corner closest to the only door in the room. The Detective chuckled at how his office looked like those typical film noir detective offices -a heavy wooden table slightly on the middle of the room, metallic cabinets lined against one side of the wall, large escape window with those annoying wooden blinds, papers everywhere-. Sebastian picked up his cell and called his daughter “Hey sweetie, you’ve finished your homework?”

 

“Yes Dad!” giggled Lily, despite it being over three years, Sebastian could still hardly believe that he could hear his little girl laugh again. Sebastian smiled and walked over to his desk “have you eaten dinner yet?”

 

“Yep! Mrs. Greta made spaghetti today then let me have ice cream for desserts.” Mrs. Greta was their next door neighbour, a sweet old woman who had no one left to take care of, her husband died a couple of months before the Castellanos moved in. “Alright, make sure you help Mrs. Greta clean up. I’ll be home by 11:30 so don’t wait up. I love you sweetheart…”

“I love you too daddy!” The phone clicked, Sebastian was once again alone in the dim office. With four hours left, he decided to finish up the reports as well as begin investigating his next assignment. Despite being the most talented detective in the team, Castellanos was assigned back to missing cases and catching paedophiles. “Detective Castellanos, my wife had been really sick these past couple of days and I was wondering whether you’d like to take on my assignment.” Another Private Investigator of the agency, P.I. Rick, a good man but not focused on his work. “I don’t know Rick, I kinda got my hands full at the moment-”

 

“It’s a murder case.” Sebastian’s ears pricked, he looked up from his workload and stared at the slightly chubby man. “Go on.”

 

Five days ago, a husband and daughter were brutally murdered, the man was stabbed multiple times on the chest as he prevented the murderer from reaching their daughter. The wife’s whereabouts are currently unknown, but undoubtedly, she was the main suspect. Sebastian stroked Lily’s soft black hair as she dozed sweetly through another peaceful night, Sebastian always had the urge to check on Lily, hoping to this day that this was not a dream. Before leaving his daughter’s room, he’d give her a quick peck on the forehead, tuck her in, close the light, then the door. Sebastian thanked Mrs. Greta for taking care of Lily, the old lady didn’t ask for anything but the Detective insisted on paying her for her time. Finally alone, Sebastian took a hot shower, the hot water running down his well-toned body helped him separate his consciousness from the cold pouring of rain and blood from Stem and Union, however, he could not remove the piercing gaze of Ruvik every time he closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he looked towards the shower caddy where he’d leave his full-revolver when he bathed,  _ ‘Need to get my mind off him’ _ thought Sebastian. Getting off the shower, Sebastian blow-dried his black hair, then he picked up a razor and brought it close to his beard. He stopped. He sets down the razor then checked out his beard “Doesn’t look too bad, maybe a little trim?” he said to himself.

 

In bed, Sebastian flipped through the files his colleague gave him, all background checks for each victim and suspect had been taken, contacts of witnesses and other important people were included, Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed, there was barely any investigation done on the assignment. ‘ _ I need to go visit the crime scene tomorrow, check with the pathologist, check with scheduled appointments with eyewitnesses.’ _ Sebastian set aside the documents at the end table then lied down slowly falling deep into slumber, unfortunately, tonight the nightmares were stronger.

 

“Detective Castellanos, why am I not surprised to see you here.” Detective Hansen stopped speaking to a forensic and walked up to the 43 year old man. Detective Hansen was that one douchebag that one workplace always had to have, he’s a great bad cop, and honestly that’s all. Sebastian glared at Hansen “You should be happy, that means you’ll be able to spend more time with Lacy Winters before coming home to your wife.” With a chuckle, Sebastian pushed past the man and headed straight to the living room. After collecting data and speaking to each personnel in the room, Castellanos was able to deduce that:

 

_ At 9:45pm, the child had retreated into her room after witnessing her mother stab the husband with a chef’s knife three times to the abdomen, twice on the neck. The father attempted to disarm the mother but died within 8 minutes due to asphyxiation. Mother easily went inside the girl’s bedroom as there were no locks, girl was hiding underneath the bed. At this time, neighbours have contacted the police. The girl unfortunately died due to blood loss as she was stabbed multiple times on the chest. By the time the police arrived on the scene, the wife had fled on foot with the murder weapon. As of now, there had been no reports of the woman and search will continue until case is either closed or busted. _

 

Sebastian returned to his car and began to type up his report  _ ‘Have a new case today.’ _ he texted Kidman.

 

_ ‘Already? I thought you were demoted to searching for lost kitties?’ _

 

_ ‘Har-har...’ _

 

_ ‘My, my Detective. Losing your touch already?’ _

 

_ ‘It’s been years, give me a break.’  _

  
_ ‘Alright, tell me what you know.’  _ Sebastian filled Kidman on the current case. There was a long pause before Kidman answered  _ ‘Hmm, have you checked their medical history? Maybe it’s a simple open-and-shut case of a schizophrenic woman.’ _ Sebastian paused and sighed disappointingly at himself for overlooking that simple theory. The Detective pulled the contacts file from the cardboard box given by P.I. Rick and flipped through to the family’s GP, Dr. l/n.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets you for the first time, the two of you got the chance to get to know each other but doesn't end the way you wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Completely changed this chapter since I actually didn't like the other one, I kind of just shoved reader-chan's personality without care.  
> •Also I spell stuff differently because Aussie english=colour whereas 'mericans english = color, you gets me?

  
  
gif from: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/af8e977111dd1c09ffbb1a826fdf2901/tumblr_oxo89ufJM01wdhm3no1_400.gif>

Sebastian was sat in-between a large man and a mother with three infants, the only sound in the small clinic’s lobby was the whirring of an old air conditioner, occasional cough and sniffles, and giggles of the three infants. An old woman emerged from the hallway and walked straight to the reception desk and began chatting away with the receptionist. “Sebastian Castellanos?” Another woman emerged from the hallway, she had her h/c hair tied in a loose bun, she wore a white long-sleeve button-up shirt, a cotton navy blue vest over it, matching short pencil skirt, and small black platform shoes. Sebastian stood up (luckily that’s the only thing that stood up ;) ) a little too eagerly, y/n kindly gestured for Castellanos to follow her to her office, the mother watched with a look of disgust as Sebastian went with the Doctor.

 

“I see this is your first time at this clinic” she smiled sweetly, looking up from her office computer. “Let’s get started with how you are feeling, what seems to be the problem?”

 

“Actually Doc, I’m here in regard to one of your patients.” y/n pursed her lips and looked at Sebastian “My apologies Mr. Castellanos, but I can’t disclose patient information to anyone.” Sebastian took that as his cue to pull out his shiny badge.

 

“Ah, I see, sorry about that Detective.” y/n accessed the patient database on her computer “Which patient do you need the medical records of?”

 

“Wendy Gallagher, 35-year-old married woman with one child.”

 

“Mrs. Gallagher? She’s a very sweet lady, what happened?”

 

“There’s been a… an accident.”

 

“That’s terrible, she’s actually due for a check-up three weeks ago.”

 

“How was she the last time you saw her?”

 

“She brought in her daughter who had been feeling ill, I couldn’t figure out what’s wrong and since she said that it’s been only getting worse, I advised her to check in at the Krimson Children Hospital.” Sebastian took notes as Dr. l/n recalled the last few visits from the woman, nothing out of the ordinary. Mrs. Gallagher was apparently always on time for her monthly check-ups, have no history in psychotic or illegal drugs, only had type 1 diabetes. “No history on mental illnesses?”

 

“None, or none that’s recorded. I’ll print out her files.”

 

“Thanks Doc.” Dr. l/n handed Wendy Gallagher’s files to Sebastian, the folder was very thin. Sebastian noted to visit the KCH sometime this week, he was so deep in his thoughts that the cold metallic drum of the stethoscope caught him off guard, his back was exposed to the cold atmosphere of the room “Breathe Mr Castellanos”.

 

“What the heck are you doing?” Sebastian flinched as he felt the Doctor’s cold fingertip gently touch his back. “I said that I’ll be checking that hoarse voice you had, now breathe.” Sebastian inhaled deeply, similar to those exercise that yoga teachers employ their students, he couldn’t help but be conscious of how close their faces were to each other’s, when he exhaled his breathing came out ragged causing the young Doctor to let out a soft “Hmm”. Y/n returned to her seat and took out her otoscope “Say ‘ah’” she said, Sebastian complied and as he said that he noticed the Doctor was also making a soft _‘ah’_ almost in a moan like sound making him choke in his own saliva. “Are you ok?”

 

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Dr l/n turned around to her computer and began writing Sebastian’s report.

 

“S-so Doc, how old are you?”

 

“Twenty-eight, people say I look younger like eighteen because of my baby-face.” _‘Damn’_ thought Castellanos. Y/n glanced over at the Detective and noticed his hesitant look “Feel free to contact me after business hours, I’m quite available” she handed a card to Castellanos who gratefully took it. Y/n finished the session by simply telling the Detective that all he needed was to rest for a couple of days and maybe take some Paracetamol if he feels any discomfort. Sebastian left the clinic with, the receipt, card, and new information about his case, however, little did he know that a certain man watched him. Sitting in the corner of the lobby was a hooded figure, after three other patients finished their appointments he was next in line. “Good afternoon Mr. Victoriano” greeted the young doctor with a sweet smile. “How’s your chest pains?” she took out her stethoscope and prepared to check the Leslie’s body. “It hasn’t gotten worse, but not much better. Did I see Detective Castellanos here a moment ago?” his voice was no longer that of a sweet child, but of a man that seemed to have difficulty projecting his voice. “You did-breathe- you know him?”

 

“I do, we go way back.” Leslie chuckled. The check-up continued as usual, y/n suggested that the man take a blood test just in case if the chest pains could be something worse, but Leslie simple shook the suggestion away. Just as y/n was passing the receipt to the albino kid, Leslie grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, they faces merely inches apart, his eyes stared deeply into hers. All resistant that y/n felt dispersed as she got lost in those pale blue eyes “You will go to this address” Leslie slid a piece of paper onto y/n palm “and kill her.” Leslie lets go of the Doctors wrist and just as he did, the darkness that seemed to block air from entering her disappeared. With a loud gasp she looked around the empty room, her encounter with Ruvik wiped from her memory, all traces of their meeting was left on the piece of crumpled paper in her right hand. For some reason, she had the urge to go to that address.

 

Sebastian had obtained all the surveillance tape in the KCH hospital that Mrs. Gallagher was sure to have passed. “Sweetie, I’ll be home late again.” Sebastian left a voice message in Lily’s phone, he made his way to his office at KCPD to begin reviewing at least half the tapes he was given. “Who uses VHS tapes anymore” grunted the Detective inserting the first of many into the player.

 

_‘Brr! Brr!’_

 

The phone vibrated on Sebastian’s wooden desk, he snorted awake and looked around trying to remember where he was. He swiped his phone and answered the call as he rubbed his tired eyes “P.I. Sebastian Castellanos, how may I help you?”

 

“It’s me Kidman.”

 

“Kidman? Good God, it’s like” Sebastian glanced at the digital clock on his table “three in the morning.”

 

“No rest for the wicked.” Kidman heard Sebastian yawn. “Anyways, I have info on that case you’re on. You’re looking for a Wendy Gallagher right?” This got Sebastian’s interest, he sat upright and paused the video that he had stopped watching for hours

 

“What have you got?”

 

“A small cabin just north of Krimson city, I’ll text you the address, a woman fitting your description had recently rented that cabin, and I’ve checked the files and cameras and I can confirm that she’s your target.”

 

“Thanks Kidman.”

 

“Careful Sebastian, this might be bigger than we think.”


	3. Chapter 3

gif from: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/af8e977111dd1c09ffbb1a826fdf2901/tumblr_oxo89ufJM01wdhm3no1_400.gif>

 

“I’m here Kidman” a worn-down isolated lodge stood grimly as if many murders had taken place at this exact location. Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, _’am I really out of STEM?’_ he wondered, after the events with Mobius Sebastian and Lily both agreed that anything horror-related are off the shelf. Sebastian turned off the engine and basked in the early morning silence within his car, he noticed a black four-wheel drive and a dusty white lemon parked just outside the lodge, no lights were on, a passer-by could easily mistake the house as empty “I think someone else’s here. Can you run a plate number check?”

“No Sebastian, we’re not the freaking FBI, plus it’d be faster if you go in there and find out for yourself.”

“Fine.” Sebastian closed his phone and took out his favoured pistol from the holster on his shoulder. As he reached the front door, he checked in through the windows, he noticed a silhouette but it was too dark to see further details. The front door was unlocked and creaked as Sebastian pushed the wooden door open, the silhouette did not move an inch but it was evident that it knew that the detective was in the room. Quickly entering the room, Sebastian aimed his weapon and removed the safety lock. “Drop your weapons and put your hands up.” He commanded, the person obliged and dropped a machete before raising their shaky arms. Sebastian flicked open his flashlight revealing a familiar set of clothes. “Dr. L/n? What the hell are you doing here?” Sebastian did not lower his weapon though he did relaxed a bit, the Doctor fell on her knees and began to sob hysterically.

There was no electricity running in the lodge, once Sebastian secured the area and made sure that the Doctor was no longer a threat he took her to his car with handcuffs. Normally, he was supposed to report in and call for the Initial Responding Officer and begin the CSI, though something told him that there’s more to the scene, that and he didn’t believe that Dr. l/n would just go around killing anybody. Sebastian looked around and sighed before beginning to alter the crime scene to look like an animal attack, he didn’t have to do anything to the body as the wounds already looked animalistic. “Oh my God, I killed Mrs. Gallaghers. Oh my God.” Sebastian opened the back door and crouched down next to Y/n, “I swear I never wanted to kill her, or anyone!”

“Just tell me what you remember.”

“I don’t remember anything.” Sebastian sighed, dawn was breaking and he needed to call the station to get the area cleaned up before he himself becomes a suspect. “Let’s start with the time after I left.” Y/n nodded vigorously whilst wiping her face with her sleeves.

“When you left I had checked on four other patients” Y/n listed the patients name, none were significant enough to peak the Detective’s interest. “Afterwards, I packed up my stuff and drove back home to my apartment.” The following events was nothing out of the ordinary, so he asked her about any weird feelings or dreams she had recently “I don’t remember anything of the sort.” She replied “I just woke up holding a bloody knife and Mrs. Gallagher dead in front of me, then you busted in.” Sebastian stood up and called for the CSI unit to his area then revved the engine “Am I a murderer Detective?”

“You tell me Doc.”

Sebastian drove to y/n’s apartment, surprisingly the ride was silent as if the Doc had made peace with the fact that she had blood on her hands-metaphorically and literally- and would most likely lose her Medical license. “Why are we here?” Sebastian took off his coat and wrapped it around the Doctor’s arms and hands to hide the blood before leading her out. “Where’s your apartment?” Y/n pointed at her temporary housing with her mouth. “Aren’t you supposed to take me to the station?”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job.”

Once inside the apartment, the Detective unwrapped his coat from y/n arms and  unlocked the handcuffs. He led her to the bathroom and began cleaning the blood off her hands with alcohol, soap and water. “Call in sick today” Sebastian threw her his phone which she caught with both hands. As the young Doctor faked a sickness, Sebastian began looking through the apartment for anything that could help his investigation. Y/n passed the outdated phone back to the gruffy man looming over her bed “Lie down.”

“What?”

“Lie down on the bed and close your eyes. We’re going to try and retrieve your memories last night through context-dependent memory.” Y/n nodded hesitantly and laid on the bed stiffly, before she could close her eyes, she felt Sebastian move to the end of her bed, she watched as he gently removed her footwear; once off she closed her eyes and was given five minutes before Sebastian began asking her questions. “How are you feeling?”

“Erm…I’m feeling anxious, like there’s a heavy weight on my chest.”

“Imagine you’re back in your office, what do you see.”

“My office? I see my last patients left and…blue…blue eyes.”

“Blue eyes?”

“S-Sebastian!” Y/n opened her eyes and yet the world around her was still dark. She screamed louder for the Detective, the vast emptiness suffocated her or was it- no- a white pale hand gripped tightly around her neck. She gasped over and over trying to free herself from the nightmare, the man choking her wore a dirty white robe, he had no shirt on, he looked like a madman who had killed countless. “Sebastian!” she cried through a hoarse voice, the man chuckled as he brought his face next to her ear and slowly licked it. The disgust y/n felt at that moment was mixed with an unbearable pain as the man’s hand pierced through her chest, between her ribcage, she felt his hand prod within her back and through it, his hands grasped her broken spine and slimy strings of her veins and arteries. Death was her only salvation, yet her consciousness lingered as she felt the every pain receptor go off, she couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t stop screaming, her throat began to burn the more she agonised.

Sebastian rushed next to the woman, her mouth was bubbling, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, she was shaking as though she was possessed. Sebastian dragged her onto the floor and laid her on her side. He couldn’t risk involving the police or any government officials, so he called up the only person he knew that could help him “Kidman, I need help now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack y/n caught a glimpse inside Ruvik's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading sooner, I didn't really know how to go about after Chapter 3, I had two choices: go back to STEM or keep it out of STEM; the former felt too overused but I would be able to write more, whereas the latter is unique but I won't have a lot to write about.

Image from: <https://giphy.com/gifs/twilight-eyes-robert-pattinson-GzBUh19Dc8mdy>

 

Y/n woke up in an unfamiliar room-it was a grand foyer to some large mansion, there were two stairs on opposite sides of the room that curved to the middle of the second floor, and a large portrait in the middle of the first floor, which had been smeared by a black substance. The room had seen better days, now it was only a shadow of what it once was- seeing that there was no need to linger in the room nor house, Y/n quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the large wooden front door behind her. She pulled and pushed and banged but the door did not budge, so she grabbed one of the dining room chairs that was lined along the walls and with a heave, threw the chair at the window. The chair merely shattered into tiny splinters whereas the window reverberated as if an invisible force field protected the house. Suddenly, y/n heard multiple groans and moans around the house, it seemed that she had attracted unwanted attention of the occupants. One person emerged from the top left side of the second floor, y/n gasped at what horror she saw, the person looked deathly ill with bits of skin hanging off the man and organs trailed along leaving blood stains in its path, multiple more arrived from all sides, all with varying degrees of death. A glint at the centre of the room had caught y/n eyes, it was a knife, she quickly darted to the weapon and held it outwards from her stomach. As the horde grew closer, the temptation to end it all then and there seemed like the best choice “Stay away!” the young girl shouted with closed eyes, then she felt a light embrace before silence.

 

“The nightmares would only get worse if you connect again Sebastian, it would only strengthen your connection with Ruvik” Kidman patronised the Detective who was seeming desperate to get you to wake up. It had been three hours since you arrived at a small establishment of ex-Mobius workers, within that time they managed to stabilise your condition as well as monitor your progress in your dream. “Then hook me up, if this means getting a step closer to finding him then so be it.”

 

“It’s not that easy Sebastian, you know how complicated STEM is.” Y/n groaned, it was her first sign of awakening since the apartment, her eyes lazily opened and searched the room. Sebastian immediately went to the young girl’s side and checked up on her. Kidman walked over to the machine and printed off the report. “Are you ok? How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m…fine. I just had a nightmare, what happened?”

 

“You fell… unconscious while I was questioning you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You said you got a nightmare, what did you see?”

 

“I don’t remember much, just that I was at some kind of haunted mansion.” Sebastian clearly knew what mansion you were talking about, the Victoriano Estate, he looked at Kidman who looked back at him knowingly. Kidman pulled Sebastian outside for a minute “I know what you’re thinking and no.” Kidman stared at the Detective “Dr L/n had no affiliation with STEM until today, if we want to find Ruvik’s whereabouts then we should start her, she was his last contact and entering STEM could alert Ruvik of what we know and what we have.”

 

“What should we do then?”

 

“As of the moment, we should just keep watch. We’ll send in a team to deploy some cameras and staff around the vicinity to make sure he’s found, your job is to keep track whether she keeps having these nightmares.”

 

Sebastian had agreed to Kidman’s plans, after the debriefing to the rest of the team they were allowed to leave. Sebastian drove to Y/n’s apartment and dropped her off. It was 7:30pm when he got home where Lily and Mrs Greta were finishing up dinner. “Mr. Castellanos, you’re back early. Lily, you’re father’s home.” Lily snapped her head and ran towards Sebastian while screaming “Daddy!”

 

“I’ll finish up with the dishes then I’ll be off, there’s stroganoff in the fridge, make sure you take care of yourself too Mr Castellanos.”

 

“Thanks Mrs. Greta, what would I do without you.”

 

“I got all A+ today at school.” Lily shoved a folder to her father which contained her results for the Semester. “Wow! Since you did such a great job today, why don’t we go for some ice cream and zoo tomorrow?” Sebastian thought that he made great progress that day from both at work and finding Ruvik, that he deserved a day off to celebrate his daughter’s achievements. Lily’s squeal in excitement warmed the old Detective’s heart.

 

Flashes of sharp brown eyes, blood, death, and Leslie kept y/n awake. She walked over to her kitchen and made herself a cup of decaf with three teaspoons of sugar. The sound of thunder shook the girl out of her trance, a burst of lightning caused the lights in her apartment to flicker, yet she continued to sip her hot beverage. The second round of lightning killed off all the lights in the building, y/n sipped again, now halfway through her mug, her eyes focused in a dark spot of the kitchen in front of her. The third lightning revealed a man in a dark hooded coat standing where she was facing, she willed herself to believe that he was just figment of her imagination, the result of stress and trauma she experienced that day coming to take its toll. However, this man was no man she’d ever seen before, she slowly stood up and backed away not taking her eyes off the being. The man had pale brown eyes, he was wearing black all over-black hooded trenchcoat, black formal trousers, black dress shoes, black disarrayed hair, and black leather gloves- he didn’t move a muscle as y/n reached for her phone to call the police. The fourth lightning came, the man was no longer there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone during an overseas trip, I'll check it once I get back home.
> 
> My goal would always be +1000 words each chapter.
> 
> This chapter MIGHT undergo a BIG change like Chapter 2, only a few number of you might remember the original version of Chapter 2, it was completely different.

Sebastian lied awake on his large empty bed, the sun peeked through the small gap between the curtains creating beautiful rays of light around the dim room. It was 7 in the morning, he had 30 minutes before his alarm goes off. Lily was still in bed, the house was quiet, a total juxtaposition to the chaos that occur(incur) within STEM. "No nightmares today, good" Sebastian said to himself whilst sitting up. He had a cream shirt that exaggerated his muscles and grey lazypants on -being that this set was his only sleepwear, he made a mental note to go shopping for some clothes-. Without waiting for his alarm to go off, Sebastian got up and went to the bathroom to rinse his face, wash his mouth, and fix his hair. Afterwards, the old detective quietly walked past his daughter's room, careful not to wake her up, and headed towards the kitchen; there he prepared some eggs, bacon, toasts, fruits, milk, and water for the perfect breakfast. The delicious smell of perfectly cooked bacon wafted around the house, while the white bread toasts, Sebastian withdrew all curtains to let some natural light into the house "Perfect" thought Sebastian.

 

"Good morning sweetheart" Sebastian softly said to his daughter, he brushed her soft black hair slowly with his bristled hand. Lily groaned and turned away fromher father "I made breakfast, I was thinking that we could go pick out a puppy today, take it to the park then do some shopping, how about it?" Lily sat upright just as Sebastian finished speaking.

 

"A puppy?!"

 

"Yeah, there's a pound near here and if you're ready by nine-thirty we could head there." As fast as lightning, Lily jumped off her bed and ran out of her room causing the detective to chuckle in delight.

 

Lily shoved another piece of bacon into her mouth, she ate her way through breakfast like a vacuum cleaner, Sebastian stared at her with wide eyes "Slow down Lily, you might choke"

 

"Will Aunt Juli come with us?"

 

"Kidman? Uh no, she's busy with work today, it'll just be the two of us if that's alright with you."

 

"That's ok" she grinned then gulped her cup of water to the base. "I'm done! I'm gonna go get dressed" without waiting for her father's reply Lily had already rushed back to her room leaving Sebastian to clean up after the mess.

 

After a couple of minutes Lily re-emerged into the kitchen with a cute pink bear bag, white shirt with colourful flowers imprinted onto it, pink shorts, white with grey stripes leggings, and white sneakers. She plopped onto the dining seat with the same eagerness she had when Juli gave her the doll that had the likeness of her mother's appearance. Today she held onto her Lily doll. "Dad, you're not ready yet!" She whined.

 

"Well if you hadn't left me with the dishes then I'd be done too" Sebastian retorted playfully. Lily then joined her dad with the dishes and within a couple of minutes it was done. The old detective left his daughter in the living room to chat with Kidman who had called up to check on them whilst he went to go change. With only a limited choice of outerwear Sebastian went with a white V-neck shirt and black jacket where the body area was made of Black denim, he wore a normal denim jean, and black and white worn out sneakers. He looked over at his phone and wondered what Dr L/n was up to, she usually works on weekdays but he wasn't sure if she was also busy on weekends, with a shrug he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and left.

 

Having taken another day off, y/n took a sip of her preferred coffee served with a side of brownies. Across her sat Candice, her friend since high school, now currently working as an Software Analyst at some large company in Krimson City. "It's about time that we got together, how long have you been here? Three weeks?"

 

"Yeah, I was trying to settle down then one thing led to another at work."

 

"Excuses, excuses, anyways, how's Aiden?"

 

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we broke up ages ago."

 

"What?! Why?"

 

"He said he wanted to focus more on work and wouldn't be able to give the attention I deserve."

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that, he's a great guy, I hope he comes around."

 

"Candice, are there any weird things that's been happening or happened lately here at the city?"

 

"None that I know of."

 

"Oh..."

 

"We did have that one massacre at the Asylum, every single patient, nurse, and doctor dead. They say it's because of some drug or virus that's being tested within the facility. But that was years ago, still the most craziest thing that happened here."

 

A black German Shepherd puppy licked Lily's tiny fingers through the cage. Sebastian was by the counter signing all paperwork's required to adopt the new family member of the Castellanos family. Tarun, Lily chose that name. "Alright Tarun, meet your new family" once finished with his transaction, the shelter worker unlocked the cage and out jumped the joyous little pupper onto Lily's lap, it licked her face to show it's appreciation making the little girl giggle. "So first things first, we need to buy Tarun some stuff" Sebastian said clasping his hands together.

 

"Ooh! Don't look now but there's a really good looking guy at 6 o' clock." Candice bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes really piercing the poor man who caught her attention. Y/n rolled her eyes but curiosity got the best of her and snuck a glance. A man whom she was all well acquainted with was holding three shopping bags and two plastic bags filled with clothes, food, and pet necessities; stacked on top of his arms was a sack of dog food. A little girl was in front of him leading a cute puppy who jumped happily along with her. "Sebastian?" Without thinking y/n approached the off-duty detective "Detective! I didn't expect to see you here, how's it going?"

 

"Dr L/n! I'm great, great; how are you feeling?" Lily stopped in her tracks and ran back behind her father whilst clutching Tarun, her adorable face peaked under his arm "oh uh, this is my daughter: Lily." Sebastian stroked Lily's soft black hair. For a brief moment y/n looked at him surprised but smiled gently as she crouched down to greet the sweet girl. "Hi Lily, I'm Dr y/n l/n, how old are you?"

 

"Twelve" Lily said shyly, burying her nose against Sebastian's shirt.

 

"Lily, why don't you buy some drinks for us over there, I'll be right over." Sebastian gave Lily a couple of dollars then the little girl ran to the nearby cafe.

 

"Such a sweet girl, I didn't know you're married."

 

"I was."

 

"Was?"

 

"My wife uh... passed away two years ago."

 

"I'm so sorry..."

 

"Don't worry, she was happy in the end." Sebastian had a sad smile on his face, it made y/n heart ache to see him like this. "Anyways, how have you been? Any dreams? Visions? Headaches?"

 

"I uhh..." Y/n paused and wondered whether she should tell Sebastian about the entity she met yesterday "nah, just headaches but I'm feeling slightly better."

 

"That's good." The two stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Sebastian excused himself to put the items in his car. Y/n went back to her seat across her friend outside the cafe, she watched as Lily carry a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, cherry, and chocolate sprinkles and a white cup of black coffee to a station. "So?" Candice spoke.

 

"So what?"

 

"What's with you and hunky Papi?"

 

"What!?"

 

"You seeing each other or is he available?"

 

"Candice!" Y/n playfully shoved her friend on the shoulder.

 

Sebastian entered the cafe and easily spotted Lily and Tarun. He slid into his spot across his two children, he stared outside the window and watched Dr L/n laugh alongside her friend, the way her brow furrows and nose scrunched was adorable, when she smiled it made his heart leap, the way her e/c eyes glimmered when she talked about something she was passionate about; 'she was beautiful' thought Sebastian. Lily followed her father's gaze to the lady and frowned "Dad, do you like Dr y/n?"

 

"Lily I-..."

 

"I don't mind, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Clearly Lily wasn't too keen on the idea of her father moving on from her mother, Sebastian could tell, it was hard to see that Lily was no longer the innocent five-year-old that she was when she got taken away. Lily was smarter than many kids her age, that was also the reason she was chosen by Mobius. "Dr L/n is just a...client, you don't have to worry about anything sweetheart." With that, Sebastian tucked a stray black hair behind Lily's ear and smiled, Lily returned the smile with a cheeky grin. Despite the sweet moment, Sebastian wondered whether Lily and himself would be able to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's waiting for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and last chapter was more-or-less a filler, it's not my best work but it's a chapter. But this chapter has new info and stuff.

  
Gif from: <http://visambros.tumblr.com/post/100853333922/lady-nazura-joseph-oda>

 

It began to rain just as y/n made her way back to her motel, the rain drummed noisily on any vulnerable surface including cars, roofs, and umbrellas. Outside y/n’s room stood an asian man wearing a white button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top two buttons were unbuttoned showing his perfectly toned white skin and sharp collarbone, he also wore white trousers, black square glasses and had his hair slicked back. “Can I help you?” the young lady asked assuming the man was harmless due to his neat appearance, though there was something about him that she could not quite put her finger on. The man turned to y/n with a soft smile “Good evening, you must be Dr. y/n l/n.” he held out a hand in which y/n took and shook with. “I’m Detective Joseph Oda, I have some matters to discuss with you.”

 

Inside the warm and dry room, the two parties sat across each other. The young lady fiddled with her hands, slightly getting nervous wondering whether the police had finally caught up with her murder of Mrs. Gallagher. “You can rest easy Dr l/n, I’m fully aware of your situation with Mrs. Gallagher.” Joseph continued to smile sweetly, y/n breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“You must know Sebastian then.”

 

“Actually…” Joseph adjusts his seat “that’s what I want to talk to you about. You have something that I want, and I have something you need.”

 

“Something I need?”

 

“Do you know this young man?” Joseph held up a picture of Leslie Withers’ body whom Y/n knew as Ruben Victoriano.

 

“Ruben Victoriano, he’s a patient of mine. But I haven’t heard from him in months.”

“Are you sure?”

 

“…” A slight ebbing in the back of y/n mind caused her to doubt her memories. “Why? What did he do?”

 

“He’s related to the Beacon Mental Hospital massacre years ago. Have you been having any weird dreams lately?” As if something clicked in Dr. l/n’s mind, she recalled seeing a man in black in her motel a couple nights ago, this man, Joseph Oda, fits his description perfectly. “I see you remember me. Do not be alarmed, the version of me you saw was a sub-conscious, partly me.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s difficult to explain. Around two days ago, the same day you met Sebastian Castellanos, Ruben Victoriano visited you and ordered you to finish off Wendy Gallagher.”

 

“What? No he wasn’t…” Slowly, bits and pieces of that day became clearer, she remembered Ruben’s pale blue eyes.

 

“He erased your memories of that day. When Ruben connected with you, I connected too. Think of it like a virus entering a human system, he’s the virus, and my subconscious is the antigens that alerts the rest of the body to its presence. He’s connection with you triggered something in my mind and I was able to see your dreams, I have been protecting you and will continue to do so.”

 

“But why me?”

 

“You were the last tie to his most recent masquerade, but now he has sensed the growing attraction between you and Sebastian and might try to use it against him.”

 

“Then I should stay away from Sebastian.”

 

“No. That will further increase your demise, I need you to lure Ruben out of his hideout. It’s going to be difficult, but I’ll be with you each and every step of the way.” Joseph stood up and walked towards the door “Good night Dr l/n, also I trust that everything that happened tonight remains between you and me.”

 

Having finished dinner, Lily and Sebastian, watching an animated movie on their TV, Lily more so. The living room was dark, Lily lied against Sebastian’s chest with her Myra doll and her eyes glued on the screen, Tarun was asleep on his side on an armchair. Sebastian flipped through _instasnap_ and scrolling through Y/n’s profile, his screen brightness lowered so that Lily doesn’t mind. Y/n’s last post was when she first moved into Krimson City, Sebastian guessed that work kept her busy from updating, y/n was followed mainly by her friends and family, he noted her favourite colour, food, and hobbies. After swiping down long enough he uncovered many photos of her and a man, the location said Chicago, Sebastian scoffed thinking he looked way better than this Aiden Pearce. “Dad, I’m tired.” Lily said sitting up, she began to make her way back to her room but not before carrying Tarun with her. “Good night Lily” Sebastian called out to his daughter, he turned off the TV and made his own way back to his own room whilst still stalking _-ahem-_ looking at Y/n’s profile, it seemed she and Aiden dated for three years before breaking up a year ago, Sebastian counted that as a success.

 

“Hello?” It was unnatural for Kidman to be receiving a phone call this late in the night. There were a couple of staff, night-shifts, in the facility; Kidman was in her Director’s office reading results from test subjects, signing documents as well as reviewing financial reports. “Kidman” says the man on the other side of the line.

 

“Joseph? What th—where the hell are you?” Kidman laid back on her seat surprisingly calm about the situation. “You know Sebastian’s been looking for you, I take it you haven’t contacted him since.”

 

“I need you to have STEM running again by the end of the month, I know how to find Ruvik.”

 

As Kidman listened to Joseph’s proposal she exclaimed “It’s too dangerous, we might kill the girl.”

 

“Do you want Ruvik or not? It’s the only way.”

 

“Sebastian would never agree to this.”

 

“Then we’ll make him.” Joseph cuts the line leaving Kidman alone in her room again, she pondered over Joseph’s plan; she hated it, but it was the only way of finally ending all this madness. She reached out for her phone and contacted the Head of Engineer “I need the plans for the host chamber by next week.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new lady enters Sebastian's life and Lily seems to like this person more.  
> Meanwhile, something-or someone comes to visit you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Birthday my ruggedly handsome detective ♥  
> Also, thank you for all the wonderful comments and thank you for all the kudos! It really means a lot to me ♥  
> Had to change it a bit because I forgot Jojo's already told you about Ruvik :P.

  
Image from: <https://pa1.narvii.com/6710/dda7bf682257a3632e53db3743e25a10343b96f8_hq.gif>

 

“Good morning Mr Castellanos~” chirped Ms Delilah, Lily’s teacher, she was probably around y/n’s age, she had auburn hair, beautiful blue eyes and fair skin, very attractive Sebastian admitted. “Good morning Ms Delilah, how’s Lily?”

“Please Mr Castellanos, just Mary is fine, also Lily’s been an amazing student-she’s kind, helpful and very intelligent- you must be very proud.”

“I am. Always…” Sebastian watched as Lily approached a group of kids and immediately started talking to them, he was glad Lily was adjusting just fine. Mary turns to look at her students who were crowding around little Tommy’s new pack of Yoo-Gee-O cards, she then looked back at the ruggedly handsome detective and bit her bottom lip “Mr Castellanos, I was wondering if you are free tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night?” Sebastian rubbed his beard as he tried to recall whether he had any appointments on that day. “I’m busy until four tomorrow-”

“Great, would you like to go watch a movie at 6pm?” Sebastian remembered Kidman’s advice a couple of days ago:

_“…maybe it’s time that you put yourself out there.”_

_“…a mother-figure is what the two of you really need right now…”_

“Uh, yeah why not?” Sebastian gave the now-grinning teacher a kind smile. The two adults took out their phones and exchanged contacts, just as they finished the school bell rang urging all teacher and students to prepare for the first class. “Bye daddy!” Lily waved enthusiastically from the front of the school’s entrance at her father, Sebastian gave a small wave that Lily took as a sign to go in with the rest of her friends. “I should go, I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Castellanos.”

 

As she waited for the next patient to come in, Dr Y/n watched the camera that Kidman had installed do its routine scan of the room, a walkie-talkie sat next to her computer monitor, and a folder that contained all the protocols y/n should follow if something happened. The lights flickered for a moment, Y/n looked around the room nervously and wondered whether it was normal; she looked at the camera again but it was just staring slightly towards the wall, the young doctor could sense that something was off, so she reached towards the walkie-talkie but just as she did so the device flies to the wall with a loud smash, the crash caused a dent on the wall and the radio lie in pieces on the ground. Y/n could feel her heartbeat rise, her fight or flight sense told her to get out immediately, so she did. Without grabbing anything she stood up and headed for the door “Going somewhere?” a familiar voice asked, she looked up and in front of her was that same pale blue eyes. Before y/n could react, Ruben grabbed the girl by the throat and raised her so that they were eye to eye. “You’ve been a naughty girl Dr l/n, going off with that detective, and here I thought we had something special.” His tone sounded like he was enjoying every single minute of your torture, bile began to raise up to your throat. Just like last time he looked at your eyes with that same piercing gaze “R-Ruben? Why? Why are you doing this?” the girl managed to say.

“Kill the detective.”

There was a click of a gun, “let her go”, Ruben slightly tilts his head with a look of annoyance. “You’re still alive?” his hand gripped tighter for a second before fully letting Y/n go, the doctor fell to her knees and desperately gasped for air. Ruben turned to face the Asian man, an awful aura seemed to cause the air in the room to thicken, there was some form of battle going on between the two that was hidden from the naked eye. Ruvik grunted before suddenly disappearing like a static from an old TV, “what was that?” y/n gasped in a raspy voice, if she could she would’ve screamed but something told her that she had become a part of something much bigger. “His real name is Ruvik, come.” Joseph led the way, as the two members walked past the reception Y/n realized that the old receptionist, Susan, had been replaced by a much older woman in a strict suit.

“As I've told you there was a massacre at Beacon Mental Asylum.” Joseph explained, he walked at a brisk pace along the busy sidewalk of Krimson City, Dr. l/n was huffing as she tried to keep up with the mysterious man’s long strides. She nodded knowingly, recalling what her friend said about the massacre “But something greater was happening inside the building, a study.”

“A study?”

“Ruvik -or Ruben- Victoriano, a child-genius managed to unlock the potential of the brain where he was able to control people and create a world based on fear. This assignment caught an organisation and the late Dr Jimenez interest, one betrayal led to another which resulted in the death and destruction of Ruvik, Jimenez and Mobius.” Joseph stopped in his tracks in front of a construction work of a new Private Hospital…on top of the old Asylum. “Sebastian, Kidman and I were sent to investigate the Asylum but instead we became lab rats.” Joseph rubbed his temples as if he was having difficulty recalling the events “We tried to get Leslie out but somehow it was too late. Ruvik managed to take over Leslie’s body and escape The world, escape Stem.” There were many missing information from Joseph’s explanation, but she could see that the fight with Les-Ruvik and the memory of whatever happened, was taking a huge toll on him. “I see.”

“I apologise if it’s still not clear. It’s difficult to explain to people who was not able to experience it.”

“Thank you anyways, for saving me earlier and telling me all of this.” For the first time Joseph smiled at Y/n, it wasn’t a sadistic smile, rather it was genuine, more kind, as if her understanding made him feel less lonely.

 

Joseph offered to take Y/n home, it was by the time she was already in front of her apartment when remembered that she took her car to work that day. “What if Ruvik comes?”

“He won’t, don’t forget, we’re linked.” Joseph tapped his head with a smirk “If he does come, I’ll be here to protect you.” Y/n felt her cheeks burn red from Joseph’s remark; nobody had ever said that to her before.

 

“What did Ms Delilah tell you?” Lily jumped playfully around on Sebastian’s bed, Tarun watched with his head laid sadly on the foot of the bed, the German Shepherd had grown a significant amount during the past couple of days. “Nothing!” Sebastian chuckled as he tried to settle the active child “She just told me you’ve been a good girl at school.”

“I heard from other kids that you asked her out~~” Lily giggled, Tarun barked as if he wanted to participate in all the excitement. “What? Who…I didn’t ask her out.” Sebastian feigned a pout, Lily crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read his expression, “Alright, but she’s the one that asked me out.” Lily squealed excitedly and resumed jumping around the bed, Tarun himself began to bark continuously. “Quiet down, you’re going to wake the neighbours” Sebastian chuckled, to be honest he was quite excited himself, a bit nervous, but excited. As Lily rubbed Tarun’s cheeks and tummy Sebastian received a text from his phone:

_‘Ruvik came back.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I'll be writing more whether you want it or not :P I want to improve my writing and since I'm the author I can still be the reader with you ;)  
> BTW congrats to the people who realized that the title is a play on Philip Dick's 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?' Story would have elements of it on the book but not entirely lawl since this is a fanfiction and romance story, not about empathy and distinguishing robots from humans.


End file.
